endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Demise
تشغيل ، تشغيل ، تشغيل، ولكن لا يمكنك الهروب The Last Boss, beyond all comprehension, and capable of killing most any being, nearly without thought. If he is to fall, then the Just God Creaker can retake all of the planes of the Endless Expanse, and the game will be won. If Demise is not destroyed by October 1st, 2025, then he will destroy all the planes of the Endless Expanse, and keep all Dead Gods, as well as all Crusaders, inside his gluttonous gut for all of time, until some brave Crusaders can escape, then destroy him. Demise can be summoned by placing an artifact from your character's initial inventory at an Altar of Demise, and vowing to destroy Demise. The item will be destroyed, and the nearby area will be transported to a dark place where Demise sees fit to face you. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 23,304,500 ( +3,350 ) Mana Points: 9,025,600 ( +6,500 ) Attack Damage: 120 Spell Effect: 500 Armor: 500 Spell Resist: 600 Movement: 1,250 Critical Hit Chance: 5% Bonus Hit Chance: 25% Overcast Chance: 60% Critical Hit Bonus: +300% _____________________________________________________________________________________ Equipped: Syastherok, Breaker of Worlds - 3800H - Damage dealt is Pure Damage. Whenever Demise kills a unit, that unit's soul is stored in Syastherok, which can then be consumed to grant Demise Hit Points equal to that unit's Max HP when it was alive. When Syastherok is destroyed, the souls are freed as Spirits. Can only be equipped to Demise, Elder God. Mantle of A Thousand Worlds Rended - The Bearer can ignore effects that would change their stats "Until end of encounter" or "indefinitely". Additionally, gives the bearer a +25% chance to ignore disables. Can only be equipped to Demise, Elder God. _____________________________________________________________________________________ No Mere Mortal - Percentage Based Health Depletion Effects have -99% Effect on Demise. Execution Effects cannot take place on Demise. Demise cannot be killed while over 1% of his Max Hit Points. Extinguish all Hope - For every 100 Hit Points Demise is missing, it deals +1 Damage on Attack. The Frailty of the Schools - Demise has a +30% Chance to deflect the effects of oncoming harmful spells. Butcher of Butchers - Demise returns +30% of received Physical Damage to attackers. From Throughout Time - When fighting Demise, there is a 10% chance during any given Crusader's turn for that Crusader's player to be able to pull another character of theirs from any campaign into the current game as a Resonation, which does not remember their whereabouts, but is under that player's control. Into the Furnace - Whenever Demise kills a Crusader, he gains their Spells, and gains Attack Damage equal to their Attack Damage. Willpower, so Easily Crushed - Crusaders fighting Demise have -45 Starting Vitality when they enter Near Death. Bring Death - Upon use, Demise kills a target Crusader. One use per encounter. Taste Death - Whenever Demise damages a unit, that unit loses HP equal to 10% of its Max Hit Points as well.